


Soothing Sherlock

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas present, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is very stressed, thanks to Mycroft, and John does what he can to help him. This is the first of my five Christmas gift fics to be posted. Each one is full of fluff, slash, and general romance since I can't seem to keep away from it. LOL Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MapleleafCameo).



> This piece is a Christmas gift for MapleleafCameo. We were talking last night and she gave me the words bubbles, brush and bedpost. This is what happened shortly after. I hope she, and all of you, enjoy it! :-)
> 
> I do not own nor do I profit.

Coming back in from Mrs. Hudson’s, he had helped move in a new chair, John saw Sherlock was back from his meeting with Mycroft. Unsurprisingly, his fingers were steepled and his body stiff. Ever since the two flatmates had changed the status of their relationship the older brother had felt the need to continually give advice Sherlock hadn’t requested and didn’t desire. 

Remaining silent, John left the room to start a bath making sure to include some of the lavender bubble salts Sherlock pretended to hate and then went to collect his love. Still in the same position John had left him in, Sherlock merely looked up when the doctor paused beside his chair. 

John put one hand on Sherlock’s left shoulder and the other on his upper back to guide him. Not questioning or resisting, the taller man allowed himself to be lead into the bedroom where his clothes were removed gently piece by piece. By the time they entered the bathroom the tub was ready and John turned off the tap as Sherlock slid into the soothing warmth. 

Sitting on the nearby toilet lid John reached out for one of Sherlock’s hands and began to massage. The minutes passed as John rubbed both hands carefully. Making sure he took the time to soothe the tension out each talented finger. 

Once satisfied, he made his way to their bedroom for a moment. Finding what he needed, John returned to his post and proceeded to draw a brush through tousled black locks. Sherlock sat up a little to allow John better access, even turning his head so both sides could be reached. 

When water began to cool, John handed Sherlock a towel and went to put the brush away. After pulling down the duvet John took off his clothes. He readied a few other items and turned toward the doorway as Sherlock entered. John walked over, leaned up to give a kiss, swept his hands across Sherlock’s back and could feel the now loose muscles. 

Adjusting so they stood with foreheads touching, Sherlock whispered, “What do you have planned now?”

John smiled and whispered back cheekily, “Now I plan on using the restraints I’ve attached to the bedposts. Once I have you right where I want, I am going to make you feel such intense pleasure before coming hard, that you fall asleep in a matter of minutes.”

Sherlock shivered in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the first Christmas fic I will be sharing during the next few days. I plan on posting Mirith Griffin's tomorrow, Atlin Merrick's Friday, Ennui Enigma's Saturday and Ariane DeVere's on Sunday. They will be posted individually.
> 
> Since everyone is so busy these will be unbetaed but I will have them gone through at the start of the new year.


End file.
